warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the Code/Part 3
Chapter description :Leafstar and Billystorm sit on a ledge, in the shade of a rock, watching their kits play with a butterfly below them. Leafstar has thought hard on the information Sol gave her, and now needs some perspective. She asks her mate what he thinks about Sol these days, and he replies that he was horrified about what happened during the fox attack, and Sol doesn't seem to have much courage or fighting tactics, and is lazy. Billystorm honestly says that thinks that Sharpclaw feels the same way. Leafstar agrees that he does, but feels sympathy for Sol after hearing his history. She gets to her feet and announces that she will train Sol, and as Leafstar climbs down the ledge, Billystorm stretches and wishes her luck, and tells her that he is open for help is she wants it. He reminds that to being a member of SkyClan, one must have skills and instincts. :Later, Sol thanks Leafstar for using her own time to train her. Leafstar says that he is welcome, and he would reward her if he tried his best. Sol vows to do so, and Leafstar starts. The SkyClan leader first shows him how to crouch down, and tells him to flatten himself really low. Leafstar starts with great hopes for Sol, but he doesn't catch on. Sol tries to crouch, but cannot flatten himself to the ground at all. He asks if he is doing it correctly, and Leafstar helplessly agrees. Next, Leafstar jumps straight up, telling Sol to do so, but Sol clumsily jumps, very low, and when he asks if he is doing it right, Leafstar is forced, again, to mumble that it is. She wonders if it is because he was a kittypet for many moons, then considers that he might just not have it. She thinks teaching him is hopeless. :Leafstar next trains Sol on fighting, and the two are seen circling each other. She gives him suggestions on striking out, and surprises him by swiping at his nose. Sol tries to, and swipes his paw, but it isn't even anywhere near Leafstar. Sol sits down and complains that it didn't work because he stepped on a thorn with that paw, and asks to try something else. He licks his paw and adds that it is unfair to expect him to be skilled when he was born outside of the Clan, although Leafstar counters that he should know that many SkyClan cats weren't born in the wild. She encourages him that he can do it, coaxing him to try again. :Sol and Leafstar practice stalking again, and although Sol still does not do it skillfully, he is lower than when he started. Leafstar encourages him to go a little lower, though Sol complains that he can't get any lower. They practice jumping again and while Leafstar gracefully leaps high, Sol still only clumsily jumps half the height she manages to get. Leafstar tells him to keep his legs aligned better, but Sol responds that they go all over the place, adding that he is terrible at it. :Leafstar is about to agree with Sol, and the two start circling each other for fighting training again. However, Sol surprises Leafstar when he successfully hits her muzzle with his paw. Sol happily exclaims that he did it. That is a turning point for Sol, and when they start evasion techniques, he isn't horrible at it. When Leafstar jumps down, Sol rolls out of the way, and when Sol is seen sneaking on the ground, almost as low as his leader had been, with Leafstar sitting down and watching him, as she thinks that he is surprisingly decent at sneaking up on things. At the end of their training session, Sol sits up and asks Leafstar how his warrior training is, and Leafstar happily responds that he is learning, and is on his way. :It is a full moon that night and SkyClan gather on the Skyrock. Although Leafstar is tired, she cannot sleep yet because it is time for the Gathering. She and Sharpclaw stand at the front of the Skyrock, and Leafstar contemplates that despite many events since the last Gathering, she hopes to focus on moving forward. She looks at the moon, which is surrounded by clouds but isn't covered yet, and from the sudden cold wind, everyone knows what it means. Lichenfur sniffs the air and notes that rain is on its way, and Petalnose and Patchfoot comment that that is good. After it being dry for so long, rain is a welcome change as cats joke and laugh with each. She notes to Sharpclaw that the Clan is safe and strong, and ready for leaf-fall. Sol walks up to the leader and deputy and adds that they have a new warrior among them, claiming that he is ready to become a full warrior of SkyClan. Leafstar protests that that is not the time or place for it, but Sol yowls that she told him he was learning, and asks how she could humiliate him in front of his Clanmates. Sol runs away from Leafstar and Sharpclaw, toward the gorge, and as Leafstar calls to Sol to come back, he asks himself why things like that always happen to him. :Right then, loud thunder splits the sky, and suddenly a downpour of rain falls down. Leafstar orders all the cats to go back to their dens, and the SkyClan cats rush down the gorge. Leafstar enters her den, dripping wet while it still heavily rains outside, and her kits ask what the noise was. Leafstar settles down in her nest and reassures her little ones that it was just a storm. Cats look out of their dens, and Leafstar is afraid that with so much rain, it could be more than a storm. :Billystorm comes into Leafstar's nest, thankful that she is okay. She is surprised that he is there, but Billystorm replies that he couldn't leave her alone during such a bad storm. He settles down into the nest and adds that it is easier to keep the kits safe with both of them there, and Leafstar thanks him. From outside of the den, Sharpclaw asks if he can come in, and enters, wet from the rain. He informs her that there are already some really big puddles forming at the bottom of the gorge, and considers evacuating the lower dens. Leafstar is worried that he thinks it is that serious, and Sharpclaw adds that they should all be able to fit in the warrior's den for the night. There is a deep, awful rumble. The warriors look worried, and Firekit asks what the noise was. Leafstar's eyes widen in shock and fear as one of her kits asks what it is, and she begs for help from StarClan as she sees torrents of water splashing at the foot of the ravine. Leafstar yowls to run. :Sharpclaw picks up Stormkit, Billystorm takes Harrykit, and Leafstar holds Firekit by her scruff as she orders everyone to run, leave the ravine, and get to high ground. As Leafstar, Billystorm, and Sharpclaw run, warriors of SkyClan are seen exiting their dens are jumping up the ravine in panic. The SkyClan leader repeats for everyone to run as fast as they can, and Leafstar murmurs to keep going as the three warriors climb up the ravine, although her kits begin to squeal in the the warriors’ jaws. Leafstar tells everyone to hold on and grab on to the rocks. :Later, as rain pours down on top of her and Firekit cowers beneath her belly, Leafstar is unsure of how long it takes for the floodwaters finally die down and rain stops, though it feels like a while. Cats slowly make their way back into what is left of the camp. Due to the many trees that are gone, Leafstar doesn't even recognize the forest below the gorge now. She, Billystorm, and Sharpclaw stand together, the kits sitting by Billystorm's paws, and Leafstar asks her mate to look after their kits so that she can find out how bad things are. Billystorm agrees to do so, and as the SkyClan leader and her deputy head down to rocks, she calls to her Clan, asking if anyone is hurt. When Echosong tells her that nothing is serious so far, Leafsgtar begins to they are not that damaged, even though the medicine cat wishes her herbs and supplies hadn’t been washed away. :However, Leafstar regrets feeling optimistic when Cherrytail stands on top of a log and looks down at something on the other side, moaning. On the other side, Lichenfur lies curled up in a tiny ball, not moving, and Cherrtyail announces that she is dead. The SkyClan cats are distraught at this, and murmur their grief at the loss. Sparrowpelt asks Leafstar if they could sit vigil for Lichenfur. When Leafstar glares at him, he nervously asks if she would rather have them put the wrecked dens back together instead. Leafstar looks at the SkyClan camp, destroyed, and tells Sparrowpelt that the Clan can wait while they sit vigil their lost Clanmate. :Leafstar looks up at the full moon, eyes sparkling with grief, and asks silently StarClan why they let it happen, wondering why they can't let SkyClan live there in peace. The SkyClan cats gather around Lichenfur's dead body, and Billystorm leans his head on his mate's shoulder. He looks at her and reassures her that they will rebuild the dens, and SkyClan will survive. Leafstar is unsure if he is right, and begs StarClan for help, afraid that it could be too challenging. Characters Major }} Minor *Firekit *Stormkit *Harrykit *Sol *Sharpclaw (Unnamed) *Cherrytail (Unnamed) *Birdpaw (Unnamed) *Sandypaw (Unnamed) *Honeypaw (Unnamed) *Lichenfur (Unnamed) *Patchfoot (Unnamed) *Petalnose (Unnamed) *Ebonyclaw (Unnamed) *Harveymoon (Unnamed) *Echosong (Unnamed) *Cherrytail (Unnamed) *Sparrowpelt (Unnamed) }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graphic novel arc Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Category:Beyond the Code